


Bodies at Rest, Bodies in Motion

by cmk418



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: River conducts an experiment
Relationships: River Tam/Zoë Washburne
Kudos: 1





	Bodies at Rest, Bodies in Motion

Zoe felt a feather-light touch on her cheek, but didn’t open her eyes. Fingers drifted over a shoulderblade and down the inside of her arm.

River’s hair brushed against Zoe’s bare skin as River shifted position next to her.

“What are you doing?”

“Scientific experiment. What it takes for a body at rest to become a body in motion.” River sucked Zoe’s nipple into her mouth, lightly grazing it with her teeth.

Zoe rolled over on top of River. “I think that proved it,” she kissed River passionately.

“Well, now that you’re awake, I think more experimentation needs to happen.”


End file.
